Childhood Flashbacks
by ZivaKateAbby4Eva
Summary: This is about the characters of NCIS. I always wanted to see flashbacks that the characters had of their childhood, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T LET IT! PLEASE REVEIW! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Flashbacks

*These are for the characters of NCIS. Some of them may have been mentioned on the show, others I just made up. I don't have a specific order for which character will come next, but I think it will be mostly Ziva. This is also written in third person POV, and flashbacks will be in bold.*

Chapter one

0700

Monday

Squadroom

"What are you doing with McGee, Zee-vah?" Ziva's co-worker asked.

"For your information DiNozzo, we were looking at pictures of McGee when he was smaller." Ziva told Tony, smirking.

"Well, that sounds fun, buy why McGoo? I think you would be more interesting." Tony retorted.

"Can you just be quiet for, more than five minutes at a time?" McGee asked his co-worker, already knowing the answer.

"No, I can't." Tony said, throwing his bag to the floor. "I'm coming to listen!" He announced, dragging his chair over to Ziva's desk.

"Aw, that one is cute." Ziva said, pointing to a picture with McGee all dressed up in a light brown suit, standing next to his sister and his parents.

"That was Easter. We were just going to go to our grandparent's house for Easter dinner, after church."

**"Come on, Tim. Don't be such a slowpoke!" Sarah McGee laughed, running ahead of Timothy on the way to the car. **

** "Don't ruin your good clothes!" their mother called to them as Timothy raced to get ahead of Sarah.**

** Sarah and Tim's hands hit the car door at the same time. "I win!" they both chorused.**

** "It was a tie!" Tim protested.**

** "No it wasn't," Sarah retaliated. "I won!"**

** "You both win." their dad said, breaking the argument. "Come on, in the car. Time to go to your grandparent's house."**

** Timothy and Sarah jumped in the backseat, eagerly awaiting arrival at their grandparent's house. **

** After five minutes in the car, Sarah was getting antsy. "Are we there yet?" She asked every six minutes.**

** "Not yet Sarah, just calm down." Tim said, reaching for the book that was sitting on the floor of the car. "Here, read this." Timothy said, handing his little sister the book.**

** Sarah flipped the book over. "A German Phrase book?" she asked. "Why would I want to read this?"**

** Tim just shrugged, a slight grin on his face.**

** "You knew what book it was! You tried to get me to read something I didn't understand!" Sarah accused.**

** "I didn't Sarah!" Tim said, looking at his sister, and reciveing a glare. "I swear!"**

** "Oh, fine. Whatever." Sarah said, tossing the book back on the car floor by Timothy's feet.**

** "We're here." Their mother called. Tim and Sarah cheered. **

** "Finally!" Sarah cried, jumping out of the car. She ran to the trunk and jumped up and down, waiting for their dad to open the trunk so she could get her bag to change out of her good dress. **

** "Here you go Sarah. Here, hand Timmy his." their dad said, handing Sarah two backpacks.**

** "Alright. Here Tim, catch!" Sarah called. The bag fell through the air, and Tim missed catching it by a few inches. **

** Timothy bent down and picked up his backpack. "Thanks, Sarah." He said sarcastically.**

** "You're welcome!" she said, and ran to the house. Tim was close behind.**

** "Hi Grandma!" They both yelled as they ran into the house. **

** "Hello there, kids. You want to change, I presume?" Their grandmother asked them.**

** "Yeah, I guess we do." Tim said, and ran to the bedroom. Sarah ran to the bathroom.**

** Tim came out wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. Sarah came out wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans.**

** "What's for dinner?" Sarah asked, smelling the ham in the air.**

** "Ham, silly. Can't you smell it?" Timothy asked his younger sister. **

** "Well, of course I can. I was just asking. Sheesh." she said, laughing.**

** "Why don't you two go play outside for a little while?" Their mom asked.**

** "Yeah! Daddy, can we go down to the railroad tracks?" Tim asked his father. "We'll stay on the lane! We promise!" he said, begging.**

** "Alright. Go. But if you're on the tracks and you see a train, come back, okay?" Came the answer and question their mother always said.**

** "We will mom!" Sarah said, and dragged her brother out the door.**

** They arrived at the railroad track five minutes later, after walking a eighth of a mile. "Look at all these rocks!" Tim said, "I bet most of them are limestone, though." He said, picking one up.**

** "Tim! Come look over here!" Sarah called, and Timothy walked over to see what Sarah was yelling about.**

** "What kind of rock is this red one?" Sarah asked. **

** Tim picked it up and felt it. "It feels kind of like sandstone..." he said, the thought trailing off. He walked back over to the tracks and pounded the rock a few times on the metal. "Yep. It's sandstone." He said, and tossed the rock back onto the ground.**

** "Don't just throw it, I want it!" Sarah said, picking the red rock back up. **

** "Alright. Fine. Sorry." he said, and stepped onto the metal rail. **

** "What are you even doing Tim?" Sarah asked.**

** "Walking the rails. That's what." Tim said, waving his arms in circles to keep his balance. **

** In the distance, they heard the train whistle sound. "We should head back now, shouldn't we?" Tim asked, hopping off the rail. **

** "Yea, we should. That's what Mommy always tells us, anyway." Sarah said, grabbing her rock from where she had carefully set it on the ground. "You gotta grab a rock, Tim. We always grab a rock before we leave." She said, watching Tim look around.**

** "I'll take this one." he said, holding up a black and white striped sedimentary rock. "It looks cool."**

** "Well, come on. Mom will kill us if we see the train and we're not at least a little bit close to the house." Sarah said, as they took off running toward the house.**

** They got back to the house, panting. After they ate dinner at their grandparent's house, they started driving home.**

** "How was the trip to the railroad?" Their dad asked.**

** "It was fun." Sarah said, yawning.**

** Their parents looked toward the backseat and saw Timothy already asleep and Sarah on the verge of falling asleep. **

** "It was a fun day..." Sarah said as she fell asleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

Childhood Flashbacks

_*This is the second chapter of this story. Thanks to all that review on the first chapter... keep those reviews coming... This time it's Ziva, instead of another McGee... now... onto the story!*_

Chapter Two

0830

Squadroom

"Wow... pink...and a skirt? That's not what you wear now, not even close!" Tony DiNozzo heard the teams fellow computer geek saying. _It's probably Abby. _Tony thought to himself. But when he rounded the corner to the squadroom, he saw Ziva sitting by McGee's desk, and McGee was holding a photograph.

"Lemme get this straight... Ziva is wearing a pink shirt and a skirt?" Tony asked, tossing his bag by his desk.

"I think you heard McGee wrong, Tony." Ziva said, rolling her eyes. "He said _shorts _not _skirt_. You should get your ears checked."

"Well.. sorry." Tony said, "Hey, also let me see that photo.

Ziva shook her head as she handed the picture to Tony.

"What was even going on there?" McGee asked, pointing to the photo again.

**"Come on Ziva, don't be such a slowpoke!" Tali David laughed.**

** Ziva laughed back at her little sister as she caught up. "I am going as fast as I can! Anyway, you should slow down! We are back to school shopping, not playing a rugby match."  
"Today, there is going to be more shoving than a rugby match. There is sales everywhere!" Tali giggled.**

** The girls squealed as they spotted a fifty percent off back to school sale sign. As they walked into the store, the David sisters headed straight for the sale racks.**

** "Man! Some twit placed this on the wrong rack. It's not sale price." Tali complained, holding the pink dress up for Ziva.**

** Ziva took the dress and smiled. "Sarah David's rule number one: Pink looks good with anything. Sarah's rule number two..." **

** "Never pay retail." the sisters answered together. They looked toward the cash register, where they saw the cashier. He looked interested in the two girls. "Excuse me."Ziva said, looking at the cashier. "But this dress seems to be hung incorrectly. I hope we can make good of something that clearly would have been an inconvenience." then she smiled at the cashier.**

** A few minutes later, both girls walked out of the store. **

** "That was brilliant Ziva! Even I almost bought your argument!" Tali said, laughing.**

** "Please, Talia. I don't argue. I persuade." Ziva said, laughing with her little ****sister. "Do you think we should head home? It has been over three hours."**

** "That might be a good idea." Tali complied. "Dad will be very mad if we come home late for lunch."**

** The sisters made it home just in time for lunch. They dropped their bags by the door and ran to the table.**

** "What did you two girls buy today?" Sarah David asked her two daughters.**

** "Ziva bought some OTB pink and white plaid shorts, with a Place pink ruffled shirt to go with it. She also got a Jessica McClintock pink and black dress." Tali said, knowing exactly what her sister had bought.**

** "And Tali bought some GeGe gold mini shorts with a white Limited Too top that says 'My brain is on vacation' and a Eyeshadowgirls black and white dress. We also got Rebecca a pink sundress with sparkles for her birthday on Saturday." Ziva said, telling their mother what Tali had bought.**

** "That sounds lovely, girls." Sarah told them.**

** "Thank you." both girls answered together. Then they started making plans for another shopping day. **


	3. Chapter 3

Childhood Flashbacks

_This is the third chapter of this story, so, this time it's Tony, instead of Ziva or McGee, I think Abby's coming soon... Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

0701

Tuesday

Squadroom

"Aw, Tony, you looked so cute." Ziva and McGee heard Abby say. They both looked at each other wondering what in the world Abby was talking about. As they rounded the corner, they saw Abby leaning over Tony and looking at something in his hands. Ziva and McGee set their bags down and walked over.

"We're looking too." Ziva said, with McGee on Tony's right, Abby in the middle, and Ziva on the left.

"When was this? And why is Ziva in there too?" McGee asked.

"This was when we had to go to Israel for Dad's job. I had to have Ziva for a science project partner."

**Tony walked up the drive of the David mansion. **

_**Their house is bigger than mine. **_**Tony thought. He looked at his watch. It was twenty minutes to seven. Ziva was his science project partner. They had to agree on an animal, do a report on it, and make a poster. **

** Well, maybe Tony was too early. Ziva had told him to come "after breakfast". Tony usually had his breakfast around eight, but in case Ziva ate earlier, he ate his at six and hurried over.**

** The door was yanked open by a little girl zipped up in yellow pajamas, the kind with built-in feet. Except her feet were too big for it and her toes were poking through the worn-out ends. Her nose was running down to about her knees. You could tell she was too young to be answering the door, because now that she had it open, she wasn't sure what to do next. So she just stared at Tony.**

** "Hi, kid, I'm Tony DiNozzo. Is Ziva home?" **

** she sniffed and exhaled, which blew a big snot bubble out of her nose. When it got bigger than the rest of her face, she wiped it on her sleeve. And then she wandered away, leaving the door wide open. Which in little kid language means, "Come on in."**

** Tony quietly shut the door behind him, and then went and sat down on the end of the couch.**

** After a little while, the clock above the David's dining room table bonged at seven o'clock on the dot. Surely that amount of time was being patient enough. **

** "Hey, kid. Where is Ziva's bedroom?" Tony asked.**

** The little girl plugged her mouth with her thumb and pointed to the stairs ****with her other hand.**

** Tony quietly walked up the spiral staircase and looked at the thirteen wood doors. **_** Which one is Ziva's room? **_**Tony thought.**

** Tony went to the first door on the right. With dark blue walls and carpet, and a black ceiling, Tony assumed it was Ziva's room. The kid on the bed sat up with a bad case of bed head. **

** The boy looked about seventeen years old.**

** "I'm sorry. Which room is Ziva's?" Tony apologized and asked.**

** The boy fell back down onto his pillow. "Last door, all the way down the hall. And tell Ziva to turn on the coffee."**

** He rolled over to the wall muttering as Tony walked out the door.**

** Ziva poured a black mountain of coffee into the filter, then threw on the power switch. She pulled a stack of plates from the cupboard and set them down on the counter.**

** "Tali! Get in here!" Ziva called, ripping a wad of paper towels from the despenser. She waited about twenty seconds and then sighed real loud. "Scuse me."**

** She returned a minute later with Tali under one arm, and then dumped her on the counter. "Blow." she said, holding the wad of paper towels in front of Tali's face.**

** Tali blew a tiny gust.**

** "No, Talia, blow!"**

** She blew again, like a flea exhaling, and tried to wiggle off the counter. **

** Ziva pinned her back in place and stuck her face into Tali's, and then said a string of words in Hebrew.**

** Then Tali lifted her shoulders, stuck out her chest, and then nearly blew her brains out.**

** Ziva mopped the goopy mess off Tali's face. "Good girl." **

** Then she helped Tali off the counter and set her on the floor. Talia just replugged her mouth and wrapped an arm around Ziva's leg.**

** "Tony, grab the milk out of the fridge, can you?" Ziva asked, grabbing measuring spoons and cups out of the cupboard.**

** Then Tony watched as Ziva grabbed eggs, salt, salad oil, flour, farmers cheese, sugar, cinnamon, tomatoes, green peppers, garlic, an onion, a red pepper, chickpeas, pepper, breadcrumbs, sesame seed paste, lemon juice, and garlic powder and dumped them onto the counter where Tony had set the milk. After making three different dishes with the equipment, Tony looked quizzically at the table.**

** "I don't mean to be rude, but what is that?" Tony asked, looking up from the table at Ziva.**

** "Breakfast. Blintzes, Shakshooka, and Felafel with Tahini Sauce, with orange ****juice and coffee. You are welcome to anything."**

** Tony nodded and just took a cup of coffee. He was still tired from getting up so early. **

** Then Ziva peeled Tali off her leg, set her in a chair, tucked a napkin under her chin, and gave her a little bit of each thing on the table with some orange juice.**

** "Where's the rest of your family?" Tony asked, "Aren't there more?"**

** Ziva wiped up the orange juice that Tali had spilled on the floor. Ziva's head popped up from under the table. "Yeah. I have three more brothers." she said, counting on her fingers. "Flint is the oldest, then Ari, and Buck is the third. Anyway, all but Ari are gone this weekend. Some wilderness servival training course for Mossad. So me and Tali are running the show, aren't we buddy?"**

** Talia rocked to the sound of her chewing and wove a little nest through her short dark brown hair with her sticky little fingers. **

** Ziva giggled at the sight of her sister. "I do not have anyone to help me out, though. Mom works like a dog at her job, so it all falls on me. My dumb brothers know everything about living in the outdoors, but do you think they know anything about living indoors?" she asked, putting the food in bags and stuck it in the fridge.**

** "No?" Tony said, hopeing this was the right answer.**

** "**_**No **_**kidding! They can trap and skin a rabbit and make a shelter out of twigs, but do you think they can make their own sandwitch for lunch? Or change their own sheets?"**

** "I bet they can't!" Tony said, caught up in Ziva's little huff.**

** "When I get married and have sons," Ziva continued, putting the clean dishes away. "they cannot join Mossad until they can clean a house, buy a week's worth of groceries, make a meal, and-" she stopped and sniffed over toward Tali. "-and change a kid's diapers."**

** Tony didn't even need to sniff. Tali had obviously been working on some kind of project in her diaper. **

** "That is why I wish Tali were older. Someone to help me out. Someone other than Ari who plotted to screw me up."**

** "What he do?" Tony asked.**

** "Well, he told me that if I ever woke up and saw the Tooth Fairy, or the Easter Bunny, my eyeballs would explode and I'd be left with burnt-out sockets."**

** "Most kids," Ziva went on," are excited to go to sleep on Hannakah, or before Easter, or with a tooth under their pillow-me, I was a nervous wreck. Until I was about twelve I'd go to bed with my bathrobe belt tied around my eyes for protection." she said.**

** "Man, that's mean. How'd you finally figure out it wasn't true?" Tony asked.**

** The coffeemaker gurgled behind them. "Whoops! Forgot Ari's coffee." Ziva said. She jumped up and poured a quick cup, adding a splash of milk from Tali's other cup. Along with a load of backwash and one little piece of tomato.**

** "Okay, what animal are we gonna do?" Ziva asked, with Tony seated beside her, looking at her laptop's screen that was placed on her desk.**

** "Why don't we look at a the Sugar Glider?" Tony asked.**

** "Oh! Yes! Those little things are so cute!" Ziva said, and typed it into the search box. **

** "It says that Sugar Gliders can be found all throughout Northern and Eastern Australia, along with the surrounding islands of Tasmania, Papua New Guinea, and Indonesia." Ziva said, reading off the website.**

** "That's what that says?" Tony asked, turning his head upside down to look at the computer screen. **

** "Oops. Sorry." Ziva said, and went to the side of her screen and clicked a button. Then the site's words came up in English. **

** "Thanks." Tony said, and read what Ziva had just said.**

** "But the teacher also wants scientific Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Infraclass, Order, Family, Genus, Species, and Binomail name." Ziva said, reading off the rubric that the teacher had handed out.**

** "No problem. It says all that right here." Tony said, pointing to the middle right of the computer screen. "Thankfully, or we'd be searching forever to find that stuff."**

** "No, we would not." Ziva said, and walked across her floor, which was littered with posterboard and various art supplies that was sitting on her cotton-candy pink carpet. Ziva had one of those princess bedrooms in ruffly pink and white. Except with her living in it, it looked more like a Sports Plus store. Ziva had a lot of athletic equipment, outfits, a different pair of muddy sneakers, and everything else for each sport. **

** Ziva plopped down on the floor and reached under her bed. She grabbed a huge book and carried it to her desk. **

** "See? The Sugar Glider is a mammal, and we could have used this." She said, pointing to the book. **

** "The Encyclopedia of Mammals," Tony read off the front cover. "And this would've helped us how?"**

** "Did you not just hear me? I said, the Sugar Glider is a mammal, and if we could not have found the scientific Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Infraclass, Order, Family, Species, and Binomail name, we could have just used this book."**

** "Now, should we do the Sugar Glider?" Tony asked, looking up at Ziva.**

** "I think we actually should. I highly doubt anyone else will do the cute little animal." Ziva said, looking at her computer screen again.**

** "Where's the bathroom?" Tony asked, off the subject of the science project.**

** "That way." Ziva said, pointing behind her.**

** "Whoa, you have your own bathroom?" Tony asked, impressed.**

** "Yeah, my mom insisted on it when we first bought this house. She grew up sharing a bathroom with a bunch of brothers and she didn't want me to go through the same thing."**

** "You are so lucky!" Tony said as he walked in.**

** Once they were working on the project again, Ziva's cell phone rang. "Oh, darn it." she said, "I'll be right back. Excuse me. If you need a drink or something, just go downstairs."**

** Tony nodded and went downstairs. As he came back up with his water bottle, he opened the door just a crack to see if Ziva was done on the phone. She was sitting on her window seat with her back to Tony.**

"**Yeah, well, I think he is pretty nice. We are just hanging out, working on the science project." she said into the phone.**

** Tony watched through the crack to hear the conversation. **

** "Oh, just a mammal. What are you and your sisters doing today?" **

** Kayla Quintana! Tony bet that Ziva was talking to her ex-best friend!**

** "No I am not!" she denied, her voice getting kind of hot, like she heard Tony's thoughts.**

** "He is not! I do not have-" she broke off. "Hey, I do not know why you should care. You are the one-"**

** _I'm not what? _Tony thought. _She's the one who did what? Geez, Ziva, I wish you'd use whole sentences. _**

** "Look, I gotta go. No! I already said no! It is none of your buisness. I gotta go. Tony is waiting for me." she sighed real loud. Tony could hear it though the door. "Well, maybe. I will call you later, okay?"**

** Tony barged right in like he didn't even know she was talking to someone. "Oh, scuse me!" Tony said, as she hung up. "I didn't know you were still on the phone."**

** "It is okay." she said, "I was done." Ziva walked over and started printing out some of the information on the site for our project. "I think we are going to do the best project for sure!" Ziva said, brightening.**

** She came over and gave Tony a high five, which almost knocked Tony off his feet. **

** "Sorry!" she laughed, "I am used to doing that with my brothers."**

** "It's okay." Tony said, "You know, we should tell each other a secret in case one of us tells someone else what animal we're doing for our project."**

** "But I am not going to tell anyone Tony." Ziva said.**

** "Oh, me either! But that's just how insurance is. It's just in case."**

** Ziva plopped herself down on her lacy bedspread. "Okay, but you go first. I have to think of something."**

** Tony sat down on the carpet. "Me too." **

** Tony pulled his knees up to his chin. He didn't really know Ziva very well yet, but he wanted too. She was kind of short and strong and smart and funny and had had a whole basement to herself. **

** Tony refastened the Velcro on his sneakers and licked his lips. Telling Ziva a big secret like the one he was thinking of would kinda be like giving her a giant present. It would show how much Tony liked her and how much Tony was willing to trust her. Then maybe she'd tell Tony her biggest secret. Something that could seal the deal and make two kids best friends forever.**

** Tony looked up at the bed. Ziva stared down at him. "Well?" she asked, "Did you think of one yet?"**

** Win or lose her, Tony decided, right then and there. He was going for it. "Okay," he said, his voice as tiny as Tinker Bell's all of a sudden. "I got one."**

** Ziva turned over to her side, propped her head up with her fist. "Let's hear it." **

** Tony drug up a deep breath, and then just blurted it out. **

** "I stole my grandpa's ashes."**

_I think I can just leave a cliffy there, for now, don't you think? I thought that I might as well get this chapter up to you for now, so, just look for the rest of Tony's story. It will be like coming back the next day at the squadroom to hear the rest of the story. But don't worry, I just wanted to get something up to all of you faithful readers. Stay tuned for the next part of Tony's story!_


	4. Chapter 4

Childhood Flashbacks

_Now, I know I made you all wait last time, but finally, here is, the rest of Tony DiNozzo's flashback! Enjoy!_

"What happened then? What happened?" Abby said, pulling on Tony's sleeve.

"Calm down, Abs. I'll tell you." Tony said, shaking his head.

**Ziva scooched down the bed and stared over the end at Tony. "You did wha-a-at?" she asked.**

** "I stole my grandpa's ashes." Tony said, "You know, from when he was cremated."**

** "I thought Catholics did not get cremated," Ziva said.**

** "My grandpa was a Protestand," Tony explained. "They don't mind getting burned up at the end."**

** Ziva looked at me, her eyes wide, nodding at Tony to go on.**

** "After he died," Tony said with a big sigh. "we had his ashes in a special vase in our house."**

** "An urn." Ziva said.**

** "Yeah, an urn. And I really liked having them around. But then after a month, Mom said it was time to let his ashes go. She wanted to throw them in a lake! I told her that was no way to treat her father-in-law, but she said Grandpa loved the lake. She said that was where they had thrown Grandma's ashes, and it was time the two of them were together again."**

** Ziva chewed on her thumbnail.**

** "Well..." Tony paused to catch his breath. "I told her that since I was only a baby when Grandma died, I couldn't have stopped her from dumping the ashes. But, there was no way I was going to let her throw my Grandpa in the lake."**

** Tony stopped to steady himself. He'd been holding this secret to himself for so long, and now that it was coming out, it felt like he had just let a wild animal loose in the room. Kinda made him nervous.**

** "So-o-o, what happened?" Ziva said.**

** "At first Mom was nice about it and kept saying she knew how hard it was to let Grandpa go. Then when it got real close to the time when we were going to the lake, I took the urn and hid it. She kind of lost her patience about it then and told me the urn better be back on the mantel by Saturday or else."**

** Ziva popped a piece of gum into her mouth and offered Tony the pack. He took one, to save, not to chew. **_**My first piece of gum from my (maybe!) new **__**best friend! **_**Tony thought to himself.**

** "Did you put it back?" she asked, popping her gum.**

** "Kind of." Tony said. "I put the urn back, but not the ashes."**

** "But did she notice that the ashes were gone?" **

** Tony pulled at his sock, wishing he had started with an easier secret.**

** "Tony." Ziva said, sliding off the bed and sitting down next to him. "Did she notice that the ashes were gone?"**

** "Um, I used fakes."**

** "FAKE ashes?" Ziva asked, sounding pretty impressed. **

** "Uh-huh, I made 'em." **

** "How do you make fake ashes?" **

** "It's easy, really." Tony said, "I just took a handful of kitty litter, some sand, and some tiny gray rocks from our aquarium. Mixed it all up, and, well, fake ashes!"**

** Ziva hooted, "That's what your mother threw in the lake?"**

** Tony nodded, "We rented a little boat and paddled out to the middle of Prospect Lake. My mom said a little prayer. Then we poured some ashes into each of our hands and threw them in the lake. Except when my cousin Maxey threw hers-"**

** "Wait." Ziva interuppted. "Maxey? That annoying blond in our grade? Maxey Maloney?"**

** "Yeah, that Maxey. She's my cousin." Tony said.**

** "God, I hate her." Ziva said, shuddering, "How do you live with her?"**

** "I barely do. Anyway," Tony continued, "When Maxey threw hers, a little wind came up and blew some back into her face." he said, smiling at the memory. "She was just about to pitch a fit, but Mom told her that it was just Grandpa saying goodbye to her. I was dying to tell her that she had kitty litter in her hair, but I just couldn't."**

** Ziva slapped the bed, laughing. "Ehmagwad!" ( A.N. Sorry if you don't like that, that's how I said that phrase.) "I wish I could have seen that! That is so hilarious." she looked at Tony with bright, friendly eyes. Like she liked him a lot. :So what did you do with the real ashes?"**

** "I poured them into my old second-grade thermos. And hid them in my very secret hiding place."**

** What Tony didn't tell her is that he still sometimes talked to the thermos of ashes.**

** "Wow, that is so cool." Ziva said, "Are you going to keep him in your thermos forever?"**

** "I don't know." Tony admitted. "I haven't thought it out that far. I just knew I had to keep him out of the lake. Hey, promise!" Tony said, his voice stern. "You can't ever tell anyone! Especially not Maxey. She'd tell for sure."**

** Ziva raised two fingers. "Promise."**

** "Pinky promise?" Tony asked, holding out his littler finger. She linked hers with his. **

** "Break this pinky promise and I will..." she hesitated, trying to think of something terrible. **

** "Break this promise," Tony chanted, "And you'll have to eat your lunch out of Marcus Crenshaw's booger lunchbox for a week!"**

** She squealed in real horror.**

** "Okay, so what's yours?" Tony asked, "You owe me a big secret." _Or even a medium one. _Tony thought. _Like who you were talking to on the phone twenty minutes ago, and what do they want you to do that you don't want to do?_**

**"Well, it is kind of embarrassing..." Ziva said, "Like, embarrassing, like not many people would think it and they would freak."**

** "It's okay, Ziva. You can trust me." Tony said, patting her knee.**

** She sighed. "Well, you know that I do all kinds of boyish sports, right?"**

** Tony nodded. **

** "Well, I also do Gymnastics and Figure Skating."**

** Tony looked at her, incredulous. That was her secret? That wasn't so big, in Tony's opinion.**

** "But, how come you can't tell?" Tony asked, looking around the room.**

** "Because. It is all in here." Ziva said, going over to a door on the northern wall of her room. She opened it, and all kinds of competing costumes were lined up on the walls.**

** Tony looked back at Ziva and her eyes dropped to her feet, her face red.**

** Tony could tell that this was really hard for Ziva to tell. "Ah, don't worry. I bet most of the kids would be impressed you can do so much." Tony said, reassuring her.**

** "You really think so?" Ziva asked.**

** "I'm sure." Tony said, and looked over towards her desk. He looked quizzically at a box underneith the desk.**

** "Oh, that is really nothing." Ziva said, "It is just, um, a couple knives and guns and stuff..."**

** Tony looked back at her, eyes wide. "You can...kill people?" he asked.**

** "Starting to learn too. Well, when I am not doing sports and stuff."**

** Tony just shook his head.**

** Ziva looked over at Tony and smiled, kinda shy. And full of relief. "Wanna stay for lunch?" she asked. **

** "Sure." Tony said.**

_The end! That is the ending part of Tony's flashback, and I hope you liked it, 'cause it is my longest and took the longest to complete, (obviously). Also, if you have something that you would like to see, just PM me, and I might use some of your ideas in upcoming flashbacks, 'cause everyone's brains go dry, at some point._


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT!

_Okay, I know that a lot of you out there like this story: "Childhood Flashbacks", but I don't have any more material to really work with anymore. If you guys want it continued, you'll have to PM me, or something. So, unless that happens, this story is discontinued. Thanks! Sorry if this inconveniences you, but I really don't have anything to work with. Send me ideas, and more chapters shall appear. BUT I'LL NEED YOUR HELP! _


End file.
